


Shattered

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fan Flashworks, Fluff, Groping, Het, Romance, Sam saves the day, mentions of unwanted male attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Darcy is not a damsel in distress. That doesn't mean Sam can't swoop in to help her out.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan flashworks "glass" challenge. (As in, glass jaw)

See, the thing is, Darcy's not a damsel in distress. 

And Sam knows this, OK? The girl once tasered a freaking Norse God, for crying out loud, not to mention she's held her own in several Apocalypse Now-ish type scenarios. She doesn't need someone coming along to rescue her, she's more than able, and certainly more than willing to take care of herself. 

Sam knows all of that. Let's face it, Darcy has told him enough times. 

And Sam accepts that, thinks it's all fine and dandy. 

Until the night that they're out in a bar - the Avengers that can go out anonymously that is, because seriously, going out to a bar with Captain America is no fun at all and not because Cap doesn't know how to have fun, but because cell phones follow him everywhere - and they're talking and laughing and Sam even gets to pull Darcy out onto the dance floor where, away from prying eyes, they get a little more flirty than they usually get. Which is a lot, Sam's not going to lie. 

And then it happens. 

Some creep who Sam had noticed making eyes in Darcy's direction sidles over to them on the dance floor. Which would be skeezy enough, except he grabs Darcy by the hips, grinds into her and whispers something into her ear that has Darcy recoiling with an expression on her face that's equal parts shocked and disgusted. 

That's when the creep's hands move above her waist. 

That's when Sam sees red. 

He manages to get his arm around Darcy's waist, pull her towards him and she goes willingly. Sam's arm stays locked around her waist but that still leaves one arm free and it turns out one arm is all he needs to swing a punch, especially when the creep has a glass jaw. 

It further turns out that laying out a guy with one punch - even if security, when they hear the full story, agree he totally deserved - is enough to get you bounced from a nightclub, although no charges are going to be pressed so that's something. 

It also leads to Sam and Darcy standing facing one another outside the club, his hands in his pockets as he rocks back on his heels apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry," he says, before she can say anything. "I know you're more than capable of handling yourself, and anyone else, but the second he put his hands on you, he crossed a line and I wasn't going to-"

Darcy doesn't let him finish. Instead, she winds her arms around his neck and kisses him. 

Which is not the reaction Sam was expecting but he knows better than to complain about it. 

When Darcy pulls back, her eyes are bright, her smile slightly wicked as she runs her hands down his chest. "I want it on the record that, even though I did not need saving, I'm grateful you were there," she tells him before tilting her head, looking up at him through her lashes. "I'm just wondering what I can do to thank you. Unless... you can think of something?" 

From the press of her body, the curl of her lips, she's got plenty of ideas of her own and Sam chuckles. Bringing his lips to hers again, he says, "I'm sure we can come up with something," and, to their mutual advantage, that's just what they do.


End file.
